


Complete:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Back Pain, Bondage, Character Death, Children, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Dreams, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Foot Massage, Friendship, Gen, General, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Massage, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Stress Relief, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It's almost time for Chin to have the baby, Will he be okay?, Are Steve & Danny?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part of my "Steve, Danny, & Chin" series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: It's almost time for Chin to have the baby, Will he be okay?, Are Steve & Danny?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, It's a great one!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is a part of my "Steve, Danny, & Chin" series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!*

*Summary: It's almost time for Chin to have the baby, Will he be okay?, Are Steve & Danny?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part of my "Steve, Danny, & Chin" series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was steaming, he could not believe that his lovers, & cousin forgot about his doctor's appointment, Luckily, His Sister-In-Law, Mary-Ann McGarrett was free, & can take him back & forth. "Thanks a lot, Mare, I _**really**_ appreciate this, I know that you are very busy, " The Handsome Hawaiian said, as he massaged his lower back, as they got into her car.

 

Meanwhile, As time was running out, Commander Steve McGarrett looked over at his love ones, as they were completing all of the paperwork, "We need to get this done, Chin is counting on us not to miss this appointment", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said agreeing, "Yeah, It would devaste him, if we do", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "I will take the low pile, & you guys take the high pile", They went straight to it, never continuing to keep an eye on time.

 

"It's my pleasure, Chin, I think you should give them hell for this, Mary-Ann said, as they drove to Kamekona's Shaved Ice Stand, cause Chin has a craving, & plus it would do Mary some good, to get some fresh air, after sitting in morning classes, She loves to hang out with her calm brother-in-law, She hopes that maybe he could forgive their ohana in a day, for forgetting the appointment.

 

As if he was reading her mind, The Hawaiian Native said with a smile, "Maybe, I will forgive them, I think I will let them sweat it out first", he chuckled evilly, & Mary shook her head in disbelief, "Honey, You got an evil mind",The Handome Man replied, "With a body to match", He waggled his eyebrows. The Blond McGarrett just laughed in response.

 

It was afternoon, Chin felt a little bit better, when he came back to HQ, he decided to have some fun with his love ones, He marched pretending to pissed off, Steve, Danny, & Kono all stopped in their tracks, when they saw him come in, "Hey, I thought you had an appointment to get ready for", The Blond nodded in agreement, "I thought we were gonna meet at the doctor's office ?", The Ex-Surfer said, "What happened, Cuz ?". "What happened was, I went to the appointment, & went through it all by myself, you guys were not there !", he exclaimed with sadness all of sudden, as the hormones took over, & he went into the office, & left his three love ones speechless.


	2. Chapter One:

It was another minute, Before the remaining members of the Five-O Team stood there, Then they each cursed out loud, feeling bad for not making Chin feel special, & for missing the doctor's appointment. "Fuck, I can't believe we missed the appointment !", Steve exclaimed, as he shook his head from side to side, He has to tell the Governor, that he has to ease up a bit on the workload, so they don't miss anything else important. "Shit, We are in the doghouse now", Danny said, as he was making a call to Chin's favorite bakery, as a way to make a peace offering to him, on the behalf of them all. A few minutes later, he left to go & get the fresh baked goodies.

 

 

 

Kono turned to her boss, & love one, "Let's go & apologize, I am hoping that he doesn't kick our asses in the process", she said muttering, Steve agreed & said, "Me too", & they entered the Lieutenant's office cautiously, "What do you want, Guys ?, I have some computer work to do", He said with a sigh, as he wasn't looking at them, & focusing more on the screen. Kono started the apology, "We are really sorry, Cousin, Really about missing the appointment", & the Five-O Commander took over from there.

 

 

 

"Yeah, We _**really**_ are, We didn't mean to make you feel not special or the baby, Cause you are to all of us, even that child". It made feel Chin a little bit better,  & he wiped the emotion, that spilled from his eyes. "Thanks, That's all I ever I wanted to hear", He smiled at them, & indicated for them to take a seat, & they relaxed for a couple of minutes, til Danny came back from the bakery.

 

 

"Sorry, Traffic is a bitch during the breakfast rush", He placed a small bag & a couple cups of coffee, & he hid one behind his back, & he said with a smile, "Cocoa Puffs, as a peace offering from all of us". "Did you happen to get some of that.....?", he was cut off by the blond producing a cup of herbal tea with a flourish, "You hate the decaf crap with a passion, So I got you an Hawaiian Berry one, Just the way you like it", Chin moaned in happiness, as he took a sip, & was grateful. He forgave them all, & then they all went to work.

 

 

 

Kono finished her paperwork, & decided to hang out with some of her old surf teammates, she checked to see if Chin needed anything, The Handsome Hawaiian said with a smile, "No, Cuz, Thank you", she kissed her cheek, & left. He was suddenly feeling very naughty, & went over to his lovers, who were at the smart table, "I was gonna punish you, But I think I will punish you sexually instead", he whispered in Steve's ear, & made his way back to his office, & pinched Danny on his ass. It took a couple of minutes for the heads of Five-O to compose themselves, & calm down.

 

 

 

They were lucky that Serenity & Grace were with Rachel & Stan for the night, so they can have their quality time alone, "Strip", The Lieutenant said with an usual growl, Danny & Steve did not want to piss off their lover further, so they did, as they were told. Chin had them spread their legs, & used the chains to tie them up, He blindfolded Steve, who was a bit afraid of it, Chin used his zen-like tone, "It's gonna be okay, Ipo, I am here, So is Danny", The Navy Seal instantly calmed down & relaxed, as soon as he heard Chin's voice. Then he gagged Danny, For once, He wants to be in control of their sexual activities, & that night, He will be.


	3. Chapter Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty soon, I am gonna get into the 100th Episode, & I hope that all of you like it.

"You've been a couple of bad boys, so I guess I would have to teach you a lesson", Chin said with a wicked smile, as he strips slowly, Danny groaned behind his gag, & it drove him wild, to see the exotic man strip every time. Steve heard Danny, & his groaning, It went straight to his dick. He lets out one of his own, Chin said, "Steve, I want you to focus on the noises, I know that this is your favorite part, So don't disappoint me, Focus with that handsome brain of yours", & he went right to work, Steve did as he was told, he struggled against his binds, & making pleasurable noises, as he watched his lovers make love.

 

Danny went wide-eyed, as Chin took him into his mouth, without any hesitation, He was trying to escape that sinful tongue, & but couldn't, He was loving what the handsome native was doing to him. He begged for more, but it was muffled, & he knew that he could get payback, when he was free, He spent time on it, while he was being pleasured, The Hawaiian Lieutenant let him go with a pop, & said, as he caressed his cheek, "Ipo, I want you to rest & enjoy the show, Steve needs my attention, & we want him to feel loved & happy, Don't we ?". The Blond nodded, & tried to smile, as Chin drops a kiss to his head, & takes the gag off, so Danny can make sure that his jaw wasn't too sore, or bruised from being gagged so long.

 

"You made me _**very**_ happy, Steve, Just like Danny, Now it's your turn, Ready ?", Steve said shakily, "Yes, I am",  & Chin went right to it, The Seal never stood a chance of resisting his exotic hawaiian lover. The Five-O Commander felt his lips everywhere, & knew that the best would come. Suddenly, He found himself on the edge, & he did not mind one bit, Chin used sex toys, to really bring out the sexual punishment further. Steve moaned, "Oh, God", Then he orgasmed hard, & nearly fell down, as Chin finished him off.

 

Chin decided that he got his point across, &  he released his lovers, he took care of them, making sure that they weren't hurt, & then put them to bed lovingly, & then joined them after he took care of his own needs, He made sure that they know they are loved by him, "Love ya so much", as he brought them closer to him, "We love you too," the two men replied in unison, as they got comfortable in his embrace, & they fell asleep peacefully.

 

Kono decided to pick up some more cocoa puffs, tea for her cousin, coffee for herself, Danny, & Steve. It was just to thank them for having so much faith in her, & she was enjoying being part of Five-O. She had it set up in their offices, & she made sure most of the work was done, before the men came in.  After awhile, They showed up, & found that some of the files were done, & organized. They were amazed that they found their treats on their desks, & treated the ex-surfer like a queen, but insisted that Chin deserves the lavishing attention.

 

Tony Archer pulled up in front of the cab, He smiled, cause it would be great to see his friends again, & he need to see for himself, how Chin is doing in his pregnancy, He also is taking the top spot of "Granduncle", cause Grandpa would make him feel so old, & the others agreed, cause he deserves it. The Ex-Detective sighed contently, & then went inside, & he saw that the four taskforce members were hard at work, & he lets out a loud whistle, "Did you miss me or what ?", The Four Team Members were shocked to see their love one standing there with a bright smile on his face.

 

"Tony, So good to see you !", Kono ran up to him, & kissed him on the cheek, & hugged him, & he hugged her back, picking her up from the ground, & swung her around, as a response. While the others were coming at a more slower pace, & they shook hands, Chin noticed that the older man was nervous about touching his growing stomach, He said with a smile, "Go ahead, Touch it", Tony did, & was amazed by the kick he felt. They all laughed at the expression on his face, as did he. "How is my bambinas ?", he asked with a smile, as he was thinking about Grace & Serenity.

 

"They are just perfect, & will be excited to see you, We are gonna pick them up, & then you are coming out with us for a family dinner, Got it ?", The Older Man said, "Got it", & they all left HQ, & went on their separate ways, so they can get ready for dinner. When they got to the restaurant, They had a fun night, til it was time for them to go home, & settle in for the night.


	4. Chapter Three:

At the end of the dinner, Tony had something on his mind, that he wanted to talk to Steve & Danny about, He just wanted to make sure that everyone is okay with them, He nodded towards the beach, Steve & Danny gave the signal to the cousins, that they are stepping away for a second. They nodded, indicating, that Serenity & Grace are fine, sleeping against them, & they went to the beach, while Kono & Chin resumed their conservation quietly.

 

 

 

They were making their way down the beach a little bit, Tony said, "I know that this is sudden, But I just want to check in with you making sure that you guys are okay, & also making sure that Chin is taking care of himself, & that precious bambina, that is growing inside of him", Steve & Danny were touched by the concern, "We are just fine, Tony, Thanks", Steve reassured him with a smile,  The Blond said, "We are definitely making sure that Chin & the baby are safe", Tony felt better, & said, "Good, I just wanted to be sure, Cause I love those babies, They are my everything". Steve & Danny knew exactly what their friend meant, & once that was established, they went to join their ohana.

 

 

 

Wo Fat was back in Hawaii, & he hired an associate, He was not in the mood to play games, He wanted to know where his father was, & He said to the woman, that had came highly recommended by some friends, "Do what you have to do", she nodded, & said, "I wll have him in the next week or so", That made him very happy to hear. She went to get everything ready, & she went to keep a watch on Steve.

 

 

 

Rachel & Stan to offer to take the girls for the night, & they thanked them profusely, When they got home, The Threesome Couple got settled for bed, & Steve said, "I think we should have even better security here & at Five-O", Danny said, as he looked at him, like he was crazy, "We have a very good security system, Thank you very much". The Hawaiian Lieutenant said adding, "Plus, No one would be stupid enough to rob three cops, one, who is a former seal",  Steve knew when it's best not to argue with his lovers, & they all went to sleep, & slept peacefully without any problems.

 

 

 

They had fun a couple of weeks later, & they were off to see Tony off to the airport, where he is gonna visit his goddaughter, & spend some time with her, before she leaves for college. He said with a stern expression, "Call me if you need me, Got it ?, For anything," They promised & they hugged "goodbye", Five-O Members went straight to work on the case, that is in front of them. Steve had a nagging feeling, that something was gonna happen, but he did not know what, & it terrified him a bit.

 

 

 

Lou Grover was made a member of the Five-O Team, after crossing paths, & expressing their differences, & opinions, He & Steve managed to get along perfectly. "He is a great addition to the team", The Seal thought to himself,  & he was brought back from his thoughts, Danny said with a smile, "Yo, Super Seal, We can't decided to treat Lou for dinner, you know, to welcome him to the ohana", Steve said with a smile, "How about a BBQ at our place ?, You in, Captain ?", The Former SWAT Commander said with a grateful smile, "Yeah, Thanks", Everyone went to get what they need.

 

 

 

Grace was so welcoming of a new ohana member, & she made sure that Lou had the best of everything that was on the table. There was laughter & love in the air, & it was a nice change of pace for once. When she & her sister were settled for bed, The Five-O Taskforce sat around with their new member, & Steve said with a smile on his face, "Welcome to Five-O & the ohana, Lou, You deserve it", & Lou smiled & thanked him, & the others, They spent the rest of time drinking beers, Lemonade for Chin, & just having a fun evening.


	5. Chapter Four:

Things were going great for Five-O, The Governor had loosen up a bit, regarding Lou, & what happened with his daughter, They are learning how to work together as a well oiled machine. Results, that they were getting were excellent, & they wouldn't change a thing, for anything in the world. Chin still insisting on working til he goes on leave, Steve & Danny knew better than to argue with someone, who knows all about shotguns.

 

Lou noticed that the Seal was looking a bit stressed out, & he entered his office with a knock, "You okay, Steve ?", The Seal looked up from his paperwork, & gave him a smile, "I am doing okay, Buddy, Just fine". He took a break, & gave the former SWAT Commander his full attention, "How do you like it here ?", & Lou said honestly, "It took awhile to get use to, I really appreciated this opportunity, Thank you, Steve", The Navy Seal smiled, & nodded, saying, "You are welcome, Lou", & they went back to their paperwork.

 

Meanwhile, Kono & Chin started to shop here & there for the new baby, She took the heaviest bag, & the Hawaiian Lieutenant frowned, & said, "I could've taken that, Cuz", The Former Surfer looked at him, like he was nuts, she said, "I don't want my head a spike by our handsome & deadly bosses, You aren't allowed to lift anything, while you are this far along in your pregnancy". Chin just grumbled, & they went inside to finish their share of the work, Before they head home for the day.

 

Danny was returning from the lab, after bringing down some results, He met the cousins at the doorway, Chin was in a pissed off mood, & the blond was shocked, cause his husband is rarely in this time of mood, He lets him go by, & Danny turns to face Kono, so he could get some answers. She said with a sigh, "He bit my head off, Cause I won't let him help with chores & errands", Danny nodded knowingly, & said, "Don't worry, Me & Steve will talk to him, after he cools down", She kissed him on the cheek, as a response. They walked in together, feeling much better.

 

Chin was grumbling in office after lunch, cause the chair was broken, & he couldn't get comfortable, Lou had a quick remedy to relieve back pain, He massaged the lower muscles, as he took the Seal step by step on hoe to fix the chair. Danny was watching intently on to comfort his lover, if that should happen again. The rest of the day went smoothly, & Chin spent the rest of it, smiling, & it hasn't left his face since.

 

Eris decided it was better to wait to kidnap Steve, cause one wrong move, she & Wo Fat could end up in prison, so they have to be very careful, & discreet. She watched them all, especially Steve, She thought to herself, _**"Pity"**_ , The Deadly Assassin called her employer, & said, "Boss, Everything is going well, Soon, I will have him, Okay", She hung up the phone, & then drove off without being noticed, & went to get supplies, that she would need.

 

When the couple got home, They settled down & relaxed, Chin said to his lovers, "I am so sorry for the way I was acting towards you, & I hope you know that it's not your fault", That made Steve & Danny feel good to hear that. "It's okay, Baby, All is forgotten". Steve nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, Remember ?, I was like that, When I was pregnant with Serenity", Chin nodded, & now doesn't feel bad, cause it's normal. He took his lovers upstairs, & took good care of them, & their needs.


	6. Chapter Five:

Steve woke up feeling great, & is in a great mood, The Seal was **_really_** counting his blessings in his life,  & never took them for granted, & he turned to face the bed, & smiled, cause his lovers never looked more beautiful than they do, when they are sleeping. He went downstairs, & make them breakfast, & bring it up to them, when they wake up.

 

Kono was catching some early morning waves, & she noticed that there was an unmarked car, It had been following her all of yesterday morning. She was very suspicious, & she pulled out her phone out of waterproof armband, she called Grover, & said, "Hey, Lou, It's me, Can you run a make on a car for me ?", She gave him the info, & waited for a response, "Thanks, Lou, See you soon", & she continued on with her surfing.

 

Danny woke up, & saw that his super seal was already starting the day, He faced Chin, & smiled, cause his lover looked so peaceful. He kissed him sweetly on the lips, Chin lets out a small pleasurable moan, then he went into a deeper slumber. Danny hurried to wash up, & did his & Chin' s chores, while the other man sleeps, & gets his rest. The Blond smiled, & was thinking that he was the luckiest man alive.

 

Steve had breakfast all set, & went for his ritual swim, He went into the gym, & went through the sweaty workout, that he does in there. Danny watched him, & he had to keep himself from drooling. The Seal was done, & smirked, as he saw his blond was watching him. "Like what you see, Danno ?", & Danny said, "Yeah, I do". They shared a hot kiss, & then Steve said, "Hold that thought, I need to shower", They kissed one more time, & then went on their ways, Danny went to check on Chin.

 

"Chin, Baby, Time to get up", The Hawaiian Lieutenant decided to go for a kiss, It made the blond very happy, that his exotic lover would greet him like this. They exchanged smiles, & said in unison, "Hi", & they enjoy the quiet time, that surrounds them at the moment. They went downstairs, & join Steve in eating the wonderful breakfast, that he made, Then they took a nice walk on their private beach that is front of their house.

 

Lou did some research on the car, & suspicious driver that Kono called in about, & he couldn't find any incidents with the car, & arrests with the driver. The Former SWAT Commander was relieved that there is no serious situations with her either, He went to research Johnny Moreau, for the raid that will happen later that day, with Sang Min's help, in exchange for staying out of jail.

 

The Happy Threesome Couple were enjoying their precious time together, Before their daughter is born, & it was quite rare, that they get this time together, So they are gonna make the best of it. Danny's phone rang, & the three men groaned in response, Danny answered it, & told Lou, "Okay, We will be right there". Chin said, "I will be ready in 5", Steve was about to say that too, Danny beat him to it. The Blond said, "We got this, Babe", Chin said, "Yeah, Go & do something fun, Like take the Marquis for a drive", Steve nodded, & gave Danny a look, The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said mouthing, _"I will keep an eye on him"_ , & they left, Steve followed a couple seconds later, heading for the garage, to do some work. Before, He takes the car out for a drive.


	7. Chapter Six:

Mary-Ann McGarrett came by to see her big brother, & said, "I am just checking in, & making sure that you are doing okay", Steve kissed her on the top of her head, "I am doing great, Kiddo, I mean I am doing better since you came back into my life", Mary-Ann said with a smile, "Me too, Bro, me too", & they shared a hug, She took a look at the Marquis, & whistled, "Damn, Bro, Dad would've been happy that you are taking care of his baby", Steve nodded, & said, "It's the only connection, I feel that I have with him", & she understood perfectly, "I understand, Bro, I do". She said, "I am late for a class, I will see you soon, okay ?", He nodded, & then they kissed each other on the cheek, she went on her way, & Steve was ready to take his drive in his father's beloved car.

 

Danny & the team were preparing to go & raid on Johnny Moreau, based on Sang Min's help, & info. Lou said, "How reliable is he ?, I mean, Can we take his word for it ?", Kono, Chin, & Danny said, as they looked at their favorite informant, as he was getting wired up by Duke, & they had this to say about their favorite snitch/friend, as they appreciated Lou's concerns about the op, & their safety.

 

"He may be a bug, but Sang Min always comes through when it counts, Plus I owe him for getting me through prison, & surviving it", Chin said, as he smiled at the memory of being stuck with him. Kono said, "I would had spent the time smacking him around, He gets on every last one of my damn nerves", she shudders when she says that. Danny said with a smile, "Ohhhh, I think someone has a little crush on someone", Kono gave him her best death glare, which didn't not faze the blond, but he stop the teasing. He turned to Lou, "One thing that you got to learn about being on this team, CI's are our number # 1 resource for anyfhing", Chin & Kono nodded with their love one on that, & also wished that Steve was coming along, But everyone of them understood, that even the Navy Seal needed to relax.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was taking the scenic route, He thought about what he had been through that year, & he knew that with his ohana by his side, he would get through anything. He thought to himself, **"I am gonna always sure that Danny knows that I love him, & I will always appreciate him"**, He hummed along to a **_Bon Jovi_** song, that was playing on the radio,  & he was enjoying the beautiful day in front of him, & try not to think of anything negative, while he had this time to himself.

 

The raid at the warehouse went off without a hitch, & the team was lucky to get Johnny Moreau & his associates, They rounded them up, & had no idea that Steve was about to get kidnapped, & tortured by their enemy, Wo Fat. They were too busy to their jobs, & figued that the seal could take care of himself, til they can come help him deal with the vicious sick of a bitch.

 

Steve noticed that he had a tail on him, & it was still on his ass, He thought to himself, **"What the hell ?"** , & it still was following him, & he said loudly exclaiming, "Really ? !", & he was taking sharp twists & turns, whoever was the driver, was good. **"Damn, He or she is good"** , he thought to himself, & when the driver came out, she had her weapon trained on him, & fired, & so did the Five-O Commander, She hit him in the arm, & he yelled out, as he flung back, & blood was on everything in the car. He was losing blood, & began to fall into unconciousness, He attempted to fire, but couldn't, He collapsed & Eris managed to drag him from the Marquis, & put him in the van, & sped off.

 

Meanwhile, The Five-O managed to arrest Johnny Moreau, & his associates, & goons around the warehouse, Sang Min managed to bargain with them, & was set free, Danny got the call about Steve, & his father's car being abandoned in the street, "What ? !", The Loudmouth Detective exclaimed, & he filled everyone in, as they went to the crime scene, Hoping that it's not true, that Steve is not kidnapped, & missing.

 

They got there, Unis were already there, & doing their job, & getting a ABP out on Steve, & his description, so it would help the search better. They raced over to the car, & Grover said this to them, spotting blood everywhere in the abandoned Marquis. Grover said, exclaiming, "Hey, I got blood in the car !", & showed the others, continuing on, "It looks like it could be a bloodspot splatter from a gunshot wound", Danny was on the phone immediatelty, calling his husband.

 

The Blond said after a couple of rings, "He's not picking up", There was a phone ringing, & everyone was in search of it, Chin found it in the backseat, & said, "Here's why", holding it up, so everyone could see it. In the meantime, Danny spotted something, & followed it to the end of Steve's car.

 

Kono said with concern now, "Okay, We should check the hospitals, Grover said as he got out his phone, & was ready to dial, "Got it", But Danny stopped him by saying, "Hold on, hold on, hold on, Someone took him", The Former Swat Commander, & the others looked at him in disbelief, & said, "What ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a sigh, "Someone took Steve", & they have no idea where to start looking for him, or find out if he is dead or alive.

 

After dreaming that his father almost dies, & was saved, after talking to him, & Danny. Steve came to, & found himself waking up in a unfamiliar white room, as he was waking up, he winced, as he felt the gunshot wound in his arm, & went to straight to the wall door, & started banging on it, "Hey !", he exclaimed, clearly pissed off, as someone took him easily without a fight. A projector suddenly kicked on, & it was showing him as a young boy, happier times with his family, looking for shells on the beach. He was watching it, & memorized by it. A Toxic Gas suddenly filled the room, & he took off his outer shirt, leaving him only in his tanktop, He put the shirt to his face. The Seal fell to the ground easily, as he fighting to stay awake, he saw a figure slowly coming to him, before he blacked out, & went unconcious once again, & be out for awhile.


	8. Chapter Seven:

The Five-O Team were running on fumes, & hope to rescue their leader from the evil hands of Wo Fat, & end him once & for all, But it doesn't seem like it, But they have to keep going if they want to see their friend & love one alive & breathing again, Chin saw that Danny was at his emotional rope, so he went over to make sure that his lover was okay.

 

Danny saw him coming his way, & he tried to put on a smile that was convincing enough, & said, as he raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be resting there, Lieutenant ?", The Hawaiian Native waved a dismissive hand, & said, "I won't be able to sleep til Steve comes home", As soon as he said those words, The Baby made it's presence known, Chin said in a soothing tone, "It's okay, Baby, I know that you miss your daddy, Please go easy on me in there", as he rubbed his stomach.

 

"The Baby is pissed off huh, Babe ?", Chin rolled his eyes, but said with a smirk, "Pissed is the understatement of the year, Brah, I got a feeling that she knows what's going on, & knows also that her father is in danger, & doesn't like it one bit", Danny said with a smile, "I got an idea, How about after our debriefing, we go snuggle on the big couch in Steve's couch ?", Chin said moaning out pleasurably, "Sounds like heaven". They went back to where Lou & Kono are, & get back to rescuing Steve.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was in the other world, & met Danny for the first time, Then he was directed to his father, who was talking to Chin, who was Captain of the department, they had a happy reunion, as Danny & Chin watched. His father introduced him to Chin, & they talked about Victor Hesse, John asked his son, "Steve, What's going on ?", "The only people that knew Anton Hesse was on my detail, were my men, Victor must had some help. There was a light,, & he was flashed out of there.

 

Steve came to, as a bright light was in his eyes, & he found himself tied & chained to a wooden chair. He was struggling to get free. Eris came in, & checks his eyes with a little flashlight, & puts it away, as she looks at him. She puts the light away, & went to get the supplies, that she needed, as she was doing this, Steve asked this.

 

The Seal says, "Who are you ?", Eris holds out a bar to him, She said in a demanding tone, "Eat this", The Navy Seal looked at her like she was crazy, She continued to say, "With the chemicals that we are giving you, You are gonna need to keep your bloodsugar up", the bar was still in her hands, & held out to him.

 

The Five-O Commander takes a huge bite, as he looks at her, & then he spits in her face, The Female Captor wipes off, like it was nothng.

 

Steve said, "Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on ?, (exclaims): What do you want from me ? !, What did I do to you ? !, Eris went behind the chair, & starts the IV on him, & he hears a click, & saw that an amber liquid was coursing through hs veins, "What are you doing ?", I'm a cop, You know that ?, I'm a cop, They are gonna come looking for me. He went unconcious.

 

Steve was back in the other reality, & they drove past Jerry, who appeared to be homeless, They had a nice conversation in the car, on the way to the hospital. When they got there, Jenna was there & Steve felt like he knew her. They went to Victor Hesse's room.

 

He refused to help them at all at first, Danny shot him in the knees, & Max came in, & they got into it, & was pushed out the door. He had Steve locked the door, by putting a chair in front of it, Steve told Danny to what he had to do, The Blond thanked him in return. They finally got their info, & Steve flashed out of there, once again.

 

The Five-O Commader came to once again, this time with a sob, & had tears in his eyes, as he was trying to get his bearings, He saw Eris coming in with Wo Fat, He was rolling his shirtsleeves up, & Steve just stared at him, Wo Fat gave him a small smile, & said, "Good, You are up, Let's begin", Steve had an idea of what Wo Fat is gonna do to him.


	9. Chapter Eight:

Chin & Danny managed to get the needed rest, despite the setting that they are in. "How are you doing, Baby ?", Danny asks Chin, as the native wakes up, & takes in his surroundings, "As well as it could be expected, The Baby finally stopped kicking my insides like a soccer ball, & calmed down, How about you ?, How are you doing ?", The Blond sighed, & said, "I won't be fine til we have Steve back with us", & a tear escaped, & trickled down his cheek, The Hawaiian Lieutenant just hugged him, as a response.

 

They went out to meet the others, & held a meeting at the smart table, They were going through their resources, & came up with nothing. Everyone was getting exhausted, & Lou said, "I am gonna go see if our boys found anything useful at the lab", as he was leaving, Mary-Ann came busting through the doors, & had a fearful, & anxious look on her face.

 

"Is it true ?, Steve has been kidnapped ?, Wo Fat, That sick fucker, He managed to get his hands on my brother ?", Danny said with a nod, "It's true, Babe", Mary put a hand to her mouth, & said emotionally, "Oh my god, I can't take it, If I lose him", Danny said firmly, "Don't think like that, Your Brother is very resourceful, & smart", Chin said, "He can hold his own against anyone", Kono said, "Please, Don't give up on him", Lou said comforting her, "We got every available resource on this", Mary composed herself, nodded, & left. Danny asked, "How are we gonna deliver on our promise ?", he said to no one in particular, Kono said, as she was hit with an idea, "I got an idea, Boys, Trust me", & hurried out of HQ quickly.

 

Steve was getting waterboarded, Eris had him leaned back with a towel covering his face, While Wo Fat pours water on his face, The Beautiful Assassin lets go, The Seal was coughing, & spitting out water, The Five-O Commander looked at him, & said feeling confident,"You are never gonna break me", Wo Fat went to the sink, so he could fill up the bucket, He said looking at the seal in the mirror, "Behavioral Engineering works, Steve, You know that, It just takes time," The Criminal said, & Steve gets waterboarded again.

 

Steve coughs, gags, & spits out the water once again, "Now, Tell me Where's my father ?", Steve said, "I don't know", Wo Fat sais simply, "You expect me to believe that ?", Steve said hoarsely, "No, But it's the truth", Eris put the towel on his face, & he was about to get waterboarded once again, & his chair was getting tipped back into position.

 

Kono brought in Sang Min, to see if he could help them, He got fearful of Wo Fat's picture, & they had their exchange, & he just leaned down, & looked at the picture, & he took a moment to think, He let the team know only one person that they could think of, Kono rushed off in a hurry. She is hoping, that Adam could help them further with the case, & to get Steve back faster.

 

Kono in the meantime, got to Adam's house, & parked in the front of his driveway, blocking him in. He was concerned, with the state that his lover was in, & they had an quick exchange, & Adam said, "I'll go to the office, & get everything I can", "Okay, Thank you", They shared a quick kiss, & went on their separate ways, He wants to help the seal, cause he owes him his life.

 

Steve was let go, & Wo Fat said, "This could end, If you just tell me what I want to know", Steve said panting, "If you are gonna kill me, Just do it", Wo Fat said, "Steve, If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it long ago, Think about it", As Steve was catching his breath, He said, "Okay, You wanted to know where your father is, Yeah ?, Ask Doris, I know about her trips to Colorado to see you, You should've asked her when you got the chance", The Criminal said, "I asked our mother, she said, she didn't know", Steve said, "What did you say ?, You just said our mother, what do you mean our mother ? She is not your mother", Wo Fat just smiled at that.

 

Steve continued on, " I ran the DNA, okay ?, I ran the DNA, she is not your mother all right !", Wo Fat nodded to Eris, & she stuck him in the neck with a needle, The Seal screamed out, & then he asked, "What you are giving me ?", as he looked at Wo Fat with teary eyes, & then he felt disoriented, & said in a distorted voice, "What...What are you giving me ?", Wo Fat said in the same voice, "Something to help you tell the truth".

 

Eris brought Steve back to the white room, where he was being kept, & propped him up sitting him up. She knew that he was being a stubborn bastard, But She knew that they can break him, & make him suffer in the process. **"Pity, He would make a fine specimen to have around"** , she left the room thinking to herself, & she went to find So Fat, & see what's the next step in the plan is.


	10. Chapter Nine:

Everyone was on high alert, Lou was using half of his favors that he was owed. He went to Chin's office, & said, "I am so sorry, My sources couldn't find a thing", Danny managed to keep a tight rein on his emotions. Chin said with a small smile, "Thank you, Lou, It means a lot that you had tried", The Blond said, "It does, More than you ever know", He looked outside the door, & noticed that Kono was not at the smart table, like she always is, The others followed his gaze.

 

Chin said, "I will go talk to her, Help me up", Danny & Lou lifted him up gently, & the Hawaiian Lieutenant left to go find his cousin, Danny looked at his friend, & said, "Come on, Let's get something to eat", They went to their favorite takeout place. Meanwhile, Chin found his cousin with tears streaming down her face, in Steve's office, as she looked at the first picture of them together, that was taken 4 years ago.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Cousin, You'll see, Steve is tough, He will make it", Chin said, as he reassured her, & kissed her on the top of her head. The Ex-Surfer said sniffling, "He is tough, But how much more does a person have to take ?, He should be here with his ohana, & helping with the baby", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said a smile, "Well, Danny is excellent backup, & the baby _**will be**_ fine", He helped her up, Kono set the picture down,  & they waited for Danny, & Lou to come back with lunch.

 

Danny & Lou were making their way back with the food, & the former SWAT Commander noticed that something is off with the blond, "We _**will**_ find him,  & end that asshole", Danny nodded, & said, "I just hope that we are not too late", They got inside, & they ate their lunch. Kono discovered some leads, & then sent Chin off to rest, He protested naturally, Lou said, "You kidding me ?, McGarrett will have our heads, If something happens to you, or the baby", Danny concurred, & said, "Yeah, We don't want to be on his shit list", With that, Kono took her older cousin into Steve's office to rest.

 

Steve came to shivering from being waterboarded, & he heard the sound of the projector coming on, & it showed the news coverage of his mother's death. Suddenly, a buzzer went off, & the same gas that knocked him out, was coming through the vents again, He cried out, "No, No, No !", & took off his tanktop, & tried to cover the vents with it, but it was too much, & he was unconcious again.

 

He was back in the other reality, & he got off the phone with his Navy Buddy, He lets Danny know that Wo Fat was never heard of, The Blond told Steve that there is one person that could help him, & knows what's going on the island, & where Wo Fat could be possibly held up. They headed for the local prison.

 

When Kamekona came through the Prison's Visiting Room Door, They had an exchange, & then Kamekona asked for a favor, & it was immediately made, Steve noticed while the big guy was giving up the info, that his arm twitched, & he was back in the real world, with a scream ripping out of his throat. Wo Fat had a cattle prod applied to his abs, & then lets go. He was calm, & then asked the seal this.

 

Wo Fat said, "My father, Where is he ?", & Steve was panting through the pain, trying to calm his heart rate down, as he did this, He said, "I already told you, I don't know", The Vicious Criminal said, "Very well", & nodded to Eris, to stick him again. She was getting it ready, Steve said, "No, No, No", as she stuck him again, He grunted & groaned as a response. She smelled the sweat coming off of him, He was in a daze, & said, "I can't tell you what... what I don't know", & he fell to unconcious again.

 

He & Danny were in a gunfight in the other reality, with the Wo Fat there, & they came up with a plan, &  Wo Fat shot at some gas tanks, Danny & Steve both fell to the ground, Before Wo Fat could even shoot him,  Steve shot him multiple times, leaving the criminal gasping for air. The Seal asked, "Why try to kill my father ?", He was full of emotion, & said exlciaiming, "What did he ever do to you ? ! What did he ever do to you ?

 

He & Danny had an exchange about what happened, as he was about to leave, & also about working together in the future, & they said their "goodbyes", Suddenly, Steve felt a jolt of pain, & he was back in the real world, by the cattle prod. Wo Fat said simply, "The Navy taught you well", Steve was now very pissed off, & said, "You son of a....I'm gonna kill you, & then I'm gonna find your father, I'm gonna kill him just for having you", Wo Fat said this in response.

 

"Then you're going to have to kill your mother, too", He stated matter of fact. Steve was tired of the ridddles, & exclaimed, "What are you talking about ? ! Wo Fat said, "Your mother is more responsible for who I am today", Steve was steamed now, "Stop talking in circles !", as he said this, Wo Fat zapped him with the cattle prod on one of his pectorals, & then gave Steve a chance to compose himself.

 

He took a pail & sat down in front of Steve, He said, "You don't know the real Doris McGarrett, Do you ?", Steve said honestly, "I know that she was assigned to kill your father, But your mother died in that op instead. Wo Fat choked the emotion, that fact brought back for him, & said, "Yes", Then he went into the story, & how Doris was a surrogate mother to him, & that she had to leave. He looked at Steve, "You see, Doris McGarrett was my mother too, as he lets Steve digest that fact.

 

He continued on, "If Doris knew where my father was, She would've told me, But with your persistence, I can't not help to believe that you don't know where your government is hiding him. Steve said in a stronger voice, "I don't", Wo Fat said, "That may be true, I need to be convinced", He left the room, as he was leaving. Steve said, "I'm telling you the truth, I don't...I don't where your father is.

 

Eris was ready to stick him, & caressed his shoulder, with a finger, & went across, as she was about to stick him once again, Steve fought back, & got free. He further fought her, & then took her to the ground, & strangled her. He then got ready for his final showdown with Wo Fat, so he can end 4 years of pain, suffering, & turmoil once & for all.

 

Chin woke up feeling crampy, & his stomach was in knots, & he groaned through the pain, & took some relaxing breaths, like Steve taught him how to do. He teared up at the thought of what Steve is going through, The Baby kicked, making his presence known. "It's okay, Baby, We will find your daddy, Just rest now", He sang an old llulaby, & his stomach settled. Then, He went to see what the others are doing.


	11. Chapter Ten:

Kono spotted her cousin coming in from his nap, & she hugged him tightly, "How are you & the baby doing, Cousin ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "We are doing fine, But we will do even better, when we get Steve back safe, & sound", Everyone else nodded, Lou said, "Well, We got some new Intel, & I think it's good", Danny said this backing Grover up.

 

"It is real good, Love, I mean I had Kono double check it, & this is our last chance, We should act on it", The Former Surfer said, as she bit her lower lip, "What do you think, Chin ?", Chin was frustrated, & pissed off, "Show me", & they spent the rest of their time at the smart table.

 

Steve managed to use all of his resourcefulness, & managed to bust a pipe, Water was coming down, & he got everything all set. Meanwhile, Adam came busting through the HQ, & came through on his promise, & told the team of a possiblity, where they can look for their love one & friend.

 

The Team were speeding to get to their friend, & love one, with backup following them,  Kono noticed that her cousin was rapidly breathing, & she asked, "Are you okay, Chin ?", The Handsome Native nodded, & said, "I am fine". Meanwhile, Wo Fat came back & found Eris dead. Then He & Steve continued their fighting, & as a cheap trick, Wo Fat stuck Steve with the needle once again, He managed to keep his balance, while he was stubbling, The Team got there, Danny signaled to the backup to stay alert, & call paramedics quickly.

 

Steve & Wo Fat managed to get some good hits on each other, & continued on, til they both were on the verge of collapsing. The Team managed to get into the cleaners, & got past the guards, & were continuing on their way to the friend,  love one, & leader. Steve & Wo Fat both fell to the ground, & they both reached for guns at the same time, & had them trained on each other.

 

Wo Fat said panting, "You're not gonna kill me....Are you, Brother ?, Steve looked at him kind of feeling torn, & said, "You're not my brother", & they both fired at the same time, Steve was flashed back to that reality. He was with his dad, & they both were drinking beers, & they had a wonderful conversation, & then he was flashed back out again.

 

The Team entered the room quickly ready for any threat, Danny thought his heart would drop, when he saw that his husband was unconcious, Danny said in a stressed voice, "Steve ?", & they went over to him. The Blond woke him up lightly, "Steve, Are you all right ?, The Seal popped up, & had a dazed look in his eye, "Hey !", He exclaimed, & managed to focus on his team, who just arrived to rescue him.

 

The Loudmouth Detective said, "You're all right, come on," Chin & him helped him sit up,  Are you all right, huh ?, Are you all right ?" Steve said with a stronger voice, & he faced Chin, "You shouldn't be here, The Baby...", Chin smiled & said, "It's fine, Babe", He turned to face Danny, saying,"Yeah, Where is my father ?, I want to see my dad, I want to see my dad", as he looked to the outside. No one knew what to say then, Danny was about to break his heart, & he hates to do that.

 

Danny wished Wo Fat was alive, so he could kill him for making Steve suffer badly, He said sadly choking back his emotions, "Buddy, Your dad died four years ago, Okay ?, The Five-O Commander couldn't believe cause he just spent some time with him, The Blond said, "All right ?", as he rubbed his back gently. "Yeah, Yeah", The Seal said trying to be strong, & then lets out some sobs over his beloved father. Danny said, as he continues the massage, "You're all right, you're all right", He looked over at Chin, & trying to choke back the emotion, & not cry too.

 

Steve controls his enotions, & said, "I am good", as he composed himself, "L...Let's go", Danny said, "You're ready ?", Steve said with an affirmed voice, "Let's go," Danny said, "Let's get out of here", He helps Steve up, & the Seal instantly wraps his arm around Danny, while his lover balances his weight, They wait for Chin, to take his other side, as he did this, The Handsome Lieutenant asked, "You're all right ?", Steve answered without hesitation, "Yeah, & they slowly began to make their way out.

 

Steve had them stop at Wo Fat's dead body, & the three men took a good look at him, The Five-O Commander lets out a shuddering breath, Steve felt sorry & bad for the boy that Wo Fat was, & relieved at the same time, that his enemy won't be causing any more pain to anyone, that he loves. Steve said softly, "Let's go", Danny said, "Come on, Man", They continued on their way out, Lou was covering the back, & Kono was on point, in case any surprise threats come out, They were heading out to where the backup was, & also paramedics, Steve knew that he was safe with his ohana, & they would die to protect him, & he would do the same for them without hesitation.

 

All of sudden, Chin doubled over in pain, The Navy Seal said breathlessly, "Chin...No", as he tried to get a grip on his lover, & was feeling even weaker. Danny whispered into Steve's ear, "It is gonna be okay, Baby, It **_will_** be okay", He was saying it more to reassure himself, He couldn't hide the worry that he has for his lovers,  & unborn daughter, But he buries deep inside for now. Lou wrapped an arm around Chin's waist, & says, "I got you, Guys", Kono leads them out, saying, "This way, Guys" & Grover called for an second ambulance, They continued their way out where help & backup are waiting.


	12. Chapter Eleven:

As soon as they made it to the outside, Multiple Paramedics came, & took over, Jolie, Their friend, & usual medic, who takes care of them, asks, "What the sitch, Guys ?", Kono answered, & gave them a run down of their situation, The Beautiful Medic said with a nod, "Okay", & she said to her colleagues, "You heard the lady, Let's load them up, Mens &  a baby's life is on the line here", They hurried got Chin & Steve into the ambulance  Danny felt torn, cause he wanted to be with both of his lovers.

 

Grover said with a hand on his shoulder, "If you want, Danny, I will go with Chin, If he doesn't mind having me with him", he looked over at the handsome native, who smiled, & panted through his pain, "I...I would love it", The Blond smiled gratefully at his friend, & said, "Thanks, Lou", The SWAT Commander waved a dismissive hand at him, "If you want to thank me, Take care of these knuckleheads, the baby, & yourself, That's all the thanks I need", Danny hugged him, & said, "You got yourself a deal", They "bro" hugged, & got into the respective ambulances, Kono said, "I will follow in the Camaro", & Duke promised that he would have someone drive Chin's Mustang back to the McGarrett/Williams/Kelly household, & bring a couple of bags of clean clothes for Steve, Danny, & Chin.

 

It was gonna be a long ride to Tripler, Steve moaned, as soon as they hit a bump, Danny instantly soothed him, "It's okay, Baby, You are safe with me, We are gonna go & get you checked out, & then we will have some quality time together with Chin, as soon as you two feel up to it", Steve gave some worried eyes, as he looked at his lover, "Is Chin gonna be okay ?", The Blond said, "I think he will, We will find out, as soon as we get to Tripler, Lou is with him, & Kono is gonna meet us there", That seemed to relax Steve enough, He held on to Danny's hand, & slept for the rest of the way there. Which relieved Danny big time, & he could focus on a plan to take care of his lovers.

 

As soon as they got there, Kono was meeting them, Chin & Steve both were rushed in to be treated, & they were anxious & worried for their love ones, "How was he on the way here ?", Kono asked Lou, & Danny was wondering the same thing. "They gave him some temporarily for the pain, & it wouldn't hurt the baby, cause they have a monitor on him", Danny & Kono both nodded, & then Lou asked, "What about McGarrett ?", Danny said with a sigh, "He has been through hell & back, He asked immediately for Chin, & making sure that he was okay", Kono was tearing up, She wanted to keep bringing Wo Fat back, & then kill him for what he put their ohana through.

 

They entered the hospital, Danny & Lou wrapped an arm around Kono's waist, & then they were directed to a private waiting room, After awhile, Lou said, "Someone should call Mary-Ann & Adam, Just to let them know that we found Steve & Wo Fat is dead", Kono cleared her throat, & said, "I will, When we get word on their conditions", They sat & waited for awhile, cause they knew that their love ones would need them now more than ever, especially Steve.

 

Meanwhile, Dr. Carter, Chin & Steve's Doctor, that they trust, was examining them both, & Chin was comfortable, & had no more pain, thanks to the meds, that he was given, He asked, "Is the baby gonna be okay ?", He smiled, & said, "Yes, Lieutenant, You need to be on bedrest, otherwise, next time could be worse", Chin said vowing, "I will, I promise", Then he looked at his lover, "How is Steve doing ?", The Good Doctor sighed, & said, "He has been beaten up, tortured, & abused, Plus, He was restrained, I think it's gonna take time for him to recover with the best support system possible", Chin said without hesitation, "He **_will_** have it",  & that made Dr. Carter smile, & left to update the others in the waiting room.

 

Everyone was happy to hear that Chin & the baby were gonna be okay, & when Dr. Carter told them about Steve, The Blond said what Chin said, "He will have all of the support that he needs, He is loved, wanted, & needed, & we are gonna keep it like that", Lou & Kono backed him up with a nod. Dr. Carter was pleased as punch, & went to make the arrangements for his patients to be in the same room, & comfortable, The Team will be able to have unlimited visitation to see their love ones, Kono said, as she wiped a tear, & said, "I am gonna call Adam & Mary-Ann, Tell them that they can come visit now", she left them to make the call on her cell.

 

Later on, Adam & Mary-Ann came rushing through, & they greeted everyone with hugs, & kisses, Lou filled them in on what happened, & Kono updated them on Steve's condition, Mary-Ann hugged her brother-in-law closer to him, & said, "Now, All we have to do is to think positive, & that Chin, & Steve will survive this", Adam nodded in agreement, & said, "That's right, Everything _will_ be okay",  & they waited for permission to visit the Five-O Commander, & Lieutenant, just to be with them, & let them know that they are loved.

 

When they finally got into their room, Chin saw that his lover was fighting off the hellish effects of what shit that he was drugged with, & that he was also sleeping peacefully, & he wanted Wo Fat to be alive , So he & the others could torture him over & over again, for the suffering that he put Steve through. He heard his stong lover moan out, & it broke his heart, "It's okay, Babe, You are safe, You survived, you survived, Come back to us when you are ready", That seemed to calm the Seal down a bit, & the Hawaiian Lieutenant joined his lover in a peaceful slumber, since the whole ordeal had began.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Last Part & Epilogue:

A couple of hours later into the evening, The Five-O Ohana was surprised to find Chin up & out of bed so soon, & he said, "The Doc says, & I quote, "As long as you take it easy, You can sit beside Commander McGarrett's bedside", So I am not gonna risk any dangerous situation for the baby, He needs me here to know, that he is not alone at night, & I intend on staying here, til I am discharged", Everyone understood, The Nurse came in regretfully to the Hawaiian Lieutenant, "I am so sorry to tell you this, But you are being discharged, & we can't risk you or the baby being hurt", Chin knew it was better than to argue, so he got dressed with the help of Danny, & Lou offered to drive him home, & stay with him.

 

Mary-Ann said, "I will keep Danny company tonight, I think he could use some more stimulating conversation, & I also will feel better knowing that Steve is getting properly cared for", Kono kissed both of their cheeks, & said, "Call us if you need anything", Mary said, "We will, We promise", Danny smiled & nodded, saying, "We will get some sleep in a little bit, Just make sure that Chin gets some rest, & make sure Lou is not falling on the job", "Roger that", Kono said, & Adam said, "Whatever resources you need, It's yours", Danny thanked the businessman, & Chin said kissing Steve on the cheek, "I will see you soon, Love, Sleep well", He left with Lou, & Kono & Adam followed suit, leaving Danny & Mary-Ann alone with their love one.

 

Danny suddenly chuckled, & the Blond McGarrett was wondering what was so funny, "What are you laughing at, Danny ?", she asked out curiousity, "I was just thinking back on me & this animal met", he had tears in his eyes at this point, He composed himself, "Did I ever tell you how it happened, that we met ?", Mary shook her head in the negative, & said, "No, Please tell me ?", Danny went into telling the famous tale, & by the time, that he was finished, They were both cracking up with laughter. Then it got serious, "I am glad you found my brother", she declared, Danny said shaking his head in the negative, & said, "No, He found me", & they continued to watch him sleep.

 

It was morning, Mary & Danny showered & changed in the **_Employee Locker Room_** , & they hurrried down to get some breakfast, & bring some up for Steve, in case he is hungry. They were not expecting him to be up, & in tears first thing that morning, "Hey, What's with the tears ?", Mary-Ann asked, as she leaned over & kissed them away from her brother's cheek, "Talk to us, Babe", Danny soothingly urged him. Steve managed to compose himself, & said, "I had my dad's arms around me, & it felt good, Just to be close to him again, & then I woke up, & remembered that he has been dead for four years", Danny said, "Oh, Baby, It's gonna be okay, It's gonna be okay", His sister concurred with what her brother-in-law just said, "Yes, It will be, I mean, It will hurt like hell, But at least, You won't be alone, & you got us", That made the Navy Seal feel better, & he tightened his grip on them, "Please don't leave me", Danny said, "Leave you ?, Try to get rid of us, I dare you", Mary-Ann said, "We are here, Til you are sprung from this joint", & Steve laughed at that, It did Mary-Ann & Danny good to hear him laugh, They spent the next hour, eating breakfast, & talking about more pleasant things for once.

 

Adam stopped by, & he felt awkward standing outside Steve's door, & the Seal smiled at him, & said, "Come on in, Brah, Kono & the others told me that you were the big reason that they found me, Mahalo, I could never repay you for that", The Businessman said with a smile, "Well, I owe you so much, I have to repay you somehow, So luckily, My Assistant had everything organized, & I started from there, Here is a present for you", He handed over the package. Steve smiled, as he saw it was cuban cigars, & hid them with a smile, "Thanks, Man, Those are great", Adam said, "Anytime", Steve said with a little bit worry in voice, "Is Chin okay ?, No one told me a thing", Adam said with a smile, "He is just doing just fine", & he filled him on what the doctor told the ohana, the night that Steve & Chin were admitted. Steve blew out a sigh of relief, & then he said, "I have a question for you, Would you & Kono be godparents to our baby ?", Adam said exclaiming, "Of course, Thank you !", & the rest of the visit went smoothly.

 

Steve was discharged, & there was a _**"Welcome Home"** _ banner hanging outside in fromt of the house, The Navy Seal knew that nothing could be better than this, But he was wrong, Grace came running out to him, & greet him, with Serenity being brought out to him, by Kono, Chin & Adam were following from behind, Steve let his girls spread their warmth all over him, & he sighed contently. Chin asked with a smile, "What do you want to do now, Ipo ?", The Five-O Commander knew that there was plenty to celebrate about. "Let's party !", he exclaimed, Danny, Chin, Adam, Mary & Kono let out a whoop, Lou said with a smile, "You heard the man, Let's do it", & they headed for the backyard, where the setup was, He looked out towards the ocean, & whispered thinking to himself, **"I love you, Dad"** , & smiled when he heard back, _"I love you too, Son, Always & Forever"_, He then went to the backyard, & joined the others in the fun.

 

After everyone went home after the party, Steve was being worshiped & ravished by his hungry & horny lovers. He felt the emotions again, & knew that it was normal, Chin laid at his lover's right side, & Danny took the left, "Babe, Are you okay ?", Steve said, as he composed himself, "I am sorry, I just don't know what is real anymore", Chin took his wrist, & kissed the inside part of it, & said, "That's real, & so our love for you", Danny said, "And so is this", He put Steve's hand over his heart, The Five-O Commander relaxed, as he felt his lover's heart beating", Steve got choked up, but he choked it back, saying, "I love you", "We love you too, Steve", Chin & Danny answered in unison, The Blond said with a predator look in his eyes, & said sductively, "Now, Commander, You better buckle up", Chin had the same look in his eyes, "It's gonna be a long & bumpy night", The Navy Seal just relaxed & laid back, & let his husbands have their way with him, & fun, trusting them to always make him feel safe, whenever he is with him, He hopes that they would have more of these nights in the future, Afrer the baby is born. When Danny & Chin found his sensitive spots, Steve said exclaiming, "Fuck me, Fuck me now, Guys !", & the night went on from there.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
